


【横雏】黑键与白键的旋律

by youkoyokoyama



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkoyokoyama/pseuds/youkoyokoyama
Summary: 文手挑战7.以"人们说，他的手，修长白皙，是个弹钢琴的好苗子"为开头"我毁掉了他的前程"为结尾be和he不限潜入犯罪集团的卧底横山裕被包养的钢琴家村上信五虐，我也不知道这算HE还是BE系列。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 3





	【横雏】黑键与白键的旋律

人们说，他的手，修长白皙，是个弹钢琴的好苗子。

这是村上信五小时候经常听到邻里之间对他的夸奖，父母听了意见把他送去学了钢琴，他也不负所望一次一次的在比赛中得奖，成了众人口中“别人家的孩子”。

少年时的出色表现让他备受关注，直到步入社会才被现实的残酷所打败，曾经在父母的庇护下，他可以无忧于未来。然而少年时在如何闪耀发光，到了社会这茫茫银河中，他只不过是一颗普通的星星。

横山裕是在自己老大的家中初遇村上信五的，他在这个集团里潜伏多年，已然被老大重用，成了他身边的左膀右臂，在这深渊中滚打摸爬这么久，从未见过深入黑暗中也如此清澈明亮的眼睛。所以横山裕第一眼看到那个青年的时候，就愣住了，所有目光都被那修长的身影所吸引。

“来介绍一下。”老大开口。

“你好，我叫村上信五。”

“你好，我叫横山裕。”

横山裕与他握了手，对方的手有些冰冷，表情明显的不自然，是太紧张了吗？

“哈哈哈，村上君弹钢琴特别好听，今天横山你有耳福了啊。”老大今天心情很好，示意村上信五弹一首。

村上信五很乖的走到三角钢琴前坐下，那一刻横山裕感觉这个人天生与钢琴形成了一幅画，头发不长，鬓角刚好到耳朵那里，细碎的刘海微微挡住了眼睛，却不觉得便扭，清爽的气息扑面而来，微微的笑容与钢琴声完美的融合，修长白皙的手在黑白键上轻盈舞动，奏出悠扬舒心的旋律，他那双手真好看，横山裕这样想。

横山裕看呆了，他的目光被这个青年吸引久久无法移动。演奏结束，村上信五向他们这里望过来，脸上的笑容还未褪去，原来他笑起来这么好看，这是横山裕今晚第二次夸他了。

与此同时，老大抽着雪茄，上前勾住了村上信五的肩膀，距离十分亲密，横山裕瞬间看到了老大严重那贪婪的色欲，以及村上信五脸上明显的尴尬与胆怯。

“好了，大家都下去休息吧。”说完，老大带着村上信五回了房间。

天意弄人罢，横山裕今晚值守老大房间，即便在门口，他也听见了里面那不堪的声音，一直过了很久，天空微微发亮，里面的动静才得以结束。虽然横山裕已经不是第一次听到这样的声音了，但是这次却不一样，他感觉他的心脏某一处在隐隐作痛，这是为什么呢？他想不通。

不多久，老大自顾自的开了门，腰间裹了一条浴巾，腿间隐约可见还鼓鼓的，一晚上居然还为完全软下去。他抽着烟，眼神里是满足后的惬意与贪婪。老大示意横山裕进去照看一下。  
虽然这种事情横山裕做的多了，每每进去都能看到一个被折磨的不成人形的可怜人，横山裕从来没有同情过，因为他们都是心甘情愿臣服于老大身下，为了名义与利益。

但直觉告诉他村上信五不一样，那是他认识老大身边的那么多小公子中，第一个露出那样胆怯与不甘表情的人，他不是自愿的……横山裕这样想。

房间内果然一盘狼藉，村上信五软软趴在床上，身上遍布着事后的痕迹，腿间还在不断流出白浊的液体，那里已经被弄的红肿起来了，额头上冒着明显的汗珠，软软的刘海紧贴在上面，表情十分难受。

横山裕叹了口气，老大从来不是一个会怜香惜玉的人。他随手把浴巾搭在了对方腰间，遮住那些不堪的东西，一下把村上信五横抱了起来，他好轻，横山裕想。抱着村上信五进了浴室，对方还因为被折磨过度而昏睡着，放进浴缸的时候，村上信五无法伸直的两腿屈在那里，不助的打颤。  
横山裕皱着眉头，打开热水，温暖的水接触到皮肤，村上信五的表情终于没有那么痛苦了，横山裕小心翼翼的深入对方的体内，帮助白浊快速的流出，这是他处理小公子们以来，第一次这么做。以前甚至嫌弃的都不想碰这些人。

清理里面的举动似乎弄疼了对方，村上信五低低呻吟了一声，即便如此轻微，横山裕还是听出了他的嗓子已经哑了，村上信五本能的想要推开横山裕的手，被横山裕制止了：“不要动……留在里面你会生病的。”

村上信五没有力气，只好听话的任由对方摆布，帮他洗澡，帮他清理下体，一步一步横山裕从来没有这么耐心过。他已经察觉到自己见到村上信五后这些异常的举动了，为什么呢？他再次问自己，他想不通，最后得到的结论是：或许是可怜他吧。

股间被涂了清凉的药膏，随后便是火辣辣的感觉，村上信五难受的蜷曲身体，昏睡在床上，无边无际的黑暗中，他睁不开眼睛，挣扎想要脱开束缚，却没有力气，他好冷，越来越冷，他不住的哆嗦。

不知道过了多久，一只温暖的大手覆在了他的额头上：“你发烧了。”横山裕皱眉，即便及时的处理了，也没有幸免。他太虚弱了，第一次就赞成那样，谁也受不了。

村上信五本能的抓住了热源——横山裕的手，修长的手，紧紧的抓握这自己的手，虽然发烧，身体却依旧冰凉。横山裕想抽出，村上信五却无意识的把他的手往怀里塞了塞，呢喃道：“不要走……”

横山裕无奈，只好吩咐其他人去买退烧药，自己则陪着这个可怜的人。

房间没有拉窗帘，阳光被遮挡在外面，这里依旧昏暗，横山裕透过这一点光线，注视着对方的脸，因为发热难受睡觉都紧皱着的眉头，横山裕帮他缓缓的揉开了，对方微微张开的嘴唇，柔软温润，横山裕不禁又看的出神。身体不自觉的往下，想要再看清一点。

“yoko~退烧药。”来人是跟横山裕一起在老大身边的保镖大仓忠义，他进来时，就被眼前的一幕惊呆了。

横山裕也因为那一句话才反应过来，发现自己已经离村上信五近的几乎要嘴对嘴了，连对方灼热的鼻息都清楚的感受到了。他尴尬的起身，接过退烧药。

“哟~胆子越来越大了，老大的人都敢妄想了啊。”

“滚滚滚！敢跟老大说，打死你信不信。”

“好好好，我滚，你继续。”

一场闹剧就这么结束，横山裕喂了村上信五退烧药后，便不再呆在房间里了。

那之后为了避嫌，横山裕再也没有见过村上信五。直到一个月后，老大出席宴会，把村上信五带上了，横山裕作为保镖跟随左右。

宴会正处于高潮，横山裕偷懒，把工作交给同伴，自己跑去天台无人的地方抽烟。

四下无人，夜风徐徐吹过，快入冬的这个时段还是有些冷的，不过横山裕并不在意，他抽着烟，看着远处的霓虹。

背后传来脚步声，横山裕并没有管，估计也是上来抽烟的人吧。

“原来你在这里啊。”村上信五的声音从背后响起，横山裕有些惊讶的回头。

“你怎么来了？”

“不习惯那样的气氛，刚刚看到你上来，就跟着来了。”

“不把握好机会吗？”

村上信五嗤笑道：“有什么好把握的。”

“这次宴会，老大是为了你才带你来的，不跟着老大，怕不是一会儿要生气了，白费了老大的一片心意哦。”

村上信五再次自嘲的笑了笑，从兜里掏出烟说：“借个火。”

原来他也抽烟，横山裕想。

村上信五深吸一口，缓缓吐出烟雾：“要不是为了前程，干吗屈于人下。”

“你这个为了前程的方法，也是可以。”果然也是与那些老大身边的小公子差不多，说着远大的理想，却只愿走这样自取其辱的捷径，横山裕最讨厌的，就是这样的人。

“没有那一番滚打摸爬的经历，不到万不得已，根本不想这样做。”

“怎么样的经历？”横山裕好气。

……

“身不由己罢了。”村上信五没有回答。

一阵沉默，两人自顾自的抽烟，过了好久，横山裕抽完手上最后一根烟，丢在地上踩灭，转身就要走，身后村上信五突然说：“那天，谢谢你。”

那声谢谢声音很轻，语气中带着不好意思，但是横山裕听到了，他嘴角一扯说：“要感谢我，就听我一句劝，早点离开，不要陷进来。走了，老大在下面等着呢。”说着挥挥手，让后面的人跟上。

村上信五并不明白作为一个保镖，居然劝自己离开，可是自己又能怎么办呢。谁不想离开这种是非之地。他静静的看着那个离开的背影，心脏莫名的狂跳不止。

生病那天的事，他都记得，当他把横山裕的手塞在怀里的时候，他就醒了，只是因为沉重的眼皮无法睁开，之后的事他都知道，本来等病好了，他想去找那个人道谢，可是横山裕似乎总是避着不愿意见他。

他那段时间总是偷看横山裕，第一天见面的时候因为紧张所以没有仔细看，后来又因为那样的事情生了病也没有好好的观察过，但是那次深入他体内那跟温暖的手指却无法忘记，不像老大那样粗鲁无节制，根本不管会不会弄疼他，横山裕细心温柔的按压内壁的感觉，特别舒服，如果不是一晚上的纵欲过度，那会估计又要立起来了。

所以他对这个男人上了心，他在屋内偷偷看着门口站岗的横山裕，利落的黑色短发，下巴棱角分明，嘴唇丰厚饱满，亲上去一定十分柔软，比自己略高且又修长的身形，黑色西服非常的适合他，不知道是不是因为西服颜色的关系，衬他的皮肤格外的白皙。村上信五摇了摇头，我怎么起了这样的想法。

横山裕很敏感，往往自己的视线都会被发现，然后故意避开，原本是想抓着这次机会问他为什么，到最后也只是说出了一声谢谢。

“横山，我最近要出去一趟，信五的安全，就你负责吧。”

“啊？老大，平时不都是我跟着你的吗？”横山裕很奇怪，内心更多的是不安。

老大明显不耐烦的说：“没事，你在家里我放心。走了。”

老大走了之后，偌大的房子只剩下村上信五这算得上半个主人吧，已经横山裕这个临时的大管家。

因此他们接触的机会变得更多，但这不是横山裕想要的。

他是一个潜伏在这个犯罪集团多年的卧底，眼看着这次交易非常关键，他却偏偏不让自己去了，难道，是自己在什么时候暴露了？

他甚至不敢轻易的去联系自己的联络人，万一是暴露，就完了。

“最近看你总是皱着眉头。”村上信五吃着早饭，对着身边的横山裕说。

“啊，没有，只是在担心老大的安全，平时都是我在身边的。”

“真的是这样吗？”村上信五说着，在桌子上敲了几下，旁人对这几下动作并不会在意，但是横山裕听到这个节奏就愣住了，随后转身低声的问：“你到底什么人？”

那是他与联络人之间才知道的暗号，为什么村上信五会知道？果真暴露了？可是，为什么老大没有动静？

“不要紧张，我没有告诉任何人。”

“你怎么发现的？”

“有一天半夜吧，事后老大睡了，我反而睡不着，就到外面溜达，发现你房门没关好，听到了对话。”村上信五百般无赖的说，仿佛这一切都是无所谓。

“不可能，我不是那么不谨慎的人……”

“如果有了让你分心的事呢？”村上信五抬头，水汪汪的大眼睛盯着横山裕，横山裕却害羞的别过眼去，他不得不承认，村上信五是对，让他分心的事……有，就是眼前的这个人。

横山裕发现自己对村上信五的情愫越来越不可收拾，他知道村上信五一直注意着他，他刻意回避，不能跟他有任何关系，他们之间既不是主人和奴仆梗不可能是恋人，或许将来他们还会在白与黑的两边成为敌人。

但每每晚上听到他在房屋内跟那个人翻云覆雨的时候，内心像一根根针扎一样疼，他真想冲进去一枪毙了那个人，然而职责与理智告诉他不能。

“横山裕，你看着我！”

不……我不看。

“你就这么不敢面对我吗？”

是……我不能面对你。“你是老大的人……”

“那又怎么样？”

“既然你都知道了，那我们就更不可能了，我们不是一个世界的人。”横山裕极力的控制自己的情绪，他知道村上信五对他有意思，也知道自己喜欢他，但是他们没有结果，最好的只有把这份感情埋葬掉。

“对不起，村上先生，我要去做日常训练了。”

“横山裕，你站住。”

“村上先生，请你想清楚，你来这里是为了什么。”

横山裕真的暴露了，村上信五说他没有告发自己，但是他不清楚对方有没有说谎，这次没有跟着老大出去，是不是就是他告发的，横山裕冷静的思考着最近的每一个细枝末节，不知不觉一个人呆在那里已经过去很久了，这个点原本是应该训练家里那群保镖的，但是横山裕称自己生病，没有做训练。

他呆在自己的房间，掏出那个被他隐藏起来专门联络的手机，犹豫着要不要告诉联络人自己暴露的消息时，门被敲响了。

横山裕开门，外面站着村上信五。

“我可以进来吗？”

横山裕思考了一会儿，让出了一条道。

“对不起，早上，是我冲动了……”

横山裕坐回书桌，点了一根烟。

“我没有告诉他，你放心。”

呼……烟从横山裕嘴里出来，慢慢消散在空气中，气氛变得十分宁静。

“如果……我愿意帮你，我是不是有机会……”

“你想都不要想。”横山裕果断的打断了村上信五即将说出口的话，“这不是你可以做的事情，太危险了。”

“你说我们不是一个世界的，如果我帮了你，是不是我们就能是一个世界的人了？”村上信五问。

“我是老大身边最亲近的人，我可以从他那里听到很多事情，比你都多。”

的确如此，村上信五算是老大枕边人，如果要从他身上得到有用的信息，村上信五无疑是最好的人选了，可是卧底本身就是一件非常危险的工作，不想再拉一个人下水了，何况这个人是村上信五。

说实话，现阶段的进度已经进入了瓶颈，老大对他已经有了芥蒂，如果这个芥蒂能从自己身上转移到另一个人身上的话，对他无疑是一件好事，是要遵从自己的理性，还是感情……横山裕的眉头越皱越紧。

村上信五走到横山裕面前，毫不顾忌的拿走他手里的烟，自顾自的抽了起来，看向窗外说：“其实，你不用担心我是因为喜欢你才这么做的，我也有我自己的打算。”

“我不想再这样过下去了。”

横山裕抬头看向对方，眼里充满了不解。

“入了社会才知道这个世界的黑暗，为了自己的将来……不，为了名声吧，为了钱，什么事情都干的出来，我看透了，他们不需要丝毫努力，跟有钱人睡一觉什么都有了，所以我也滋生出了这种丑恶的想法。”

“我第一天来到这里的时候，就后悔了，但是我已经没有回头的机会了。现在……唯一能救我的，只有你，横山君……”村上信五回头与横山裕的视线对上，“救救我……我后悔了。”

那一瞬间，横山裕再也控制不了内心的涌动，他抓住村上信五修长的手指，一点点的抚摸过去，这双手指天生是为了弹钢琴而生的，横山裕不想让它就这么没落了，不能让他最后沦落到监狱里毁了他的前程，过了很久他终于说了那个字：“好。”

村上信五的加入的确起了一个非常好的效果，这加快了推倒这个犯罪集团的进程。

终于这一天来了。

前一天，趁着老大事后睡着之后，村上信五悄悄地来到了与横山裕说好的汇合点，村上信五只有腰间系了一条浴巾，身上的痕迹还非常明显，横山裕看着十分不舒服，皱眉道：“想把这些都给你擦了。”

村上信五噗嗤笑了出来：“你自己不要在上面留痕迹的啊。”

横山裕委屈了，要不是怕暴露，真恨不得在对方身上种满自己的痕迹。

跟村上信五交代好任务之后，横山裕握着他的手，认真的看着他说：“等出去以后，一起租房子。”

“好。”

“我申请去交通课，安定一点，不要什么封官加禄了。”

“好。”

“你可以继续弹钢琴，不管多辛苦，有我。”

“恩。”村上信五眼中有说不出的情绪，眼睛黑的看不见底，他看着横山裕此刻满是笑容的眼神，两人对视，不禁吻到了一处。

“明天之后，就自由了。”横山裕说。

第二天清晨的太阳冉冉升起，村上信五从老大怀里醒过来，被依偎在怀里去了餐厅吃早饭。

此刻所有人都不知道今天过后会是怎么样的一个结局。早餐过后，老大带着村上信五出门，去往今天的交易地点。

到达交易点，早就埋伏好的警察等待着行动的命令。

“横山，你去把货拿给我。”

横山裕并没有觉得哪里奇怪，照常去拿箱子。

“打开。”

横山裕依照指示打开，那一瞬间，他看到了那个机关，只要普通人，一打开必定被那只箭射中，然而横山裕是何等人物，身体反应比大脑都快，才堪堪多过被射中的危险。

“什么情况？”

砰！

还没有等横山裕反应过来，一声枪响擦着耳朵飞过，射的他后面的水泥地掀起一片尘埃。

“呵呵，想不到吧横山，不……横山警官，今天根本就没有任何交易，一切都是为你跟你那帮同事设计的。”

“！！！”暴露了！

“怎么可能？”

“怎么不可能？是吧，村上君。”

横山裕难以置信的看向村上信五：“hina？！”

“对不起。”村上信五不敢看向对方，转过身背对着他。

“surprise~”老大夸张的长大手臂，接下来表情却寒冷的可怕：“哎呀，没想到吧，你深爱的村上君，其实是我的人。”

“你果然从那次没有带我去就怀疑了是不是？”

“是啊，你们两个的小心思我早就看出来了，所以我利用了你的这一点，心痛吗？呀呀呀，这表情，哇，村上君快回头看看。”

村上信五全身都在发抖，紧握双拳，他不敢回头看，他是爱横山裕的，但是他背叛了横山裕。

“横山君，是你太异想天开了。”村上信五开口，努力控制着情绪。

横山君，他有这么叫自己了。横山裕想。

“什么自由，我不需要，我只想要更方便的捷径来成全自己，现实一点，那种自由的小日子不好过，你尝过被人羞辱的滋味吗？明明第一的人应该是你，别人却只靠一个媚眼就轻易的夺走了，你甚至还要提别人背这个锅，但是你根本什么都没做！”村上信五越说越激动。

“你尝过被社会舆论压的抬不起头的滋味吗？人家不管你真相是什么，只要稍微被引导，即便你没有错，你没有做！你解释再多，人家根本不信，没人会相信你这种小人物的话！你收到一封封恐吓信，打电话咒你死，叫的外卖里甚至被人放了刀片，更恐怖的是被人跟踪，这样提心吊胆的生活，你过得下去吗？”

眼泪早就湿透了脸颊，眼前朦胧的什么都看不真切了：“在老大这里，我不需要担心这些事情，我觉得我过的比以前自由开心。”

“横山君，放弃吧。”

那天晚上，老大事后抽着烟，没由来的说：“你喜欢横山那小子吧。”

村上信五被说中后表情尴尬，心下慌了。

“这小子是卧底。”

什么？就这么毫无顾忌的告诉他了？这是什么操作，老大的城府让人捉摸不透。

“你帮我一个忙，我会让你未来风光无限，爱情算什么，在我身底下不是一样的很爽吗？”

“你看，是选我，还是选那个最终要被我杀了的人。”说完之后，老大便出来交代横山裕照顾村上信五的事情，“想清楚，做与不做都在你的一念之间，即使他最后扳倒了我，你也只不过是回到那日不见天光的小破屋里，继续过着被人唾骂的生活。”

横山裕此刻被人按在地上束缚着我发挣脱，他发狠的挣扎了一下：“所以，这一切都是你们进行计划好的。”

“没错，谁让你这么笨，相信爱情这种狗屁东西呢。”

“艹”横山裕骂了一句，眼泪控制不出的往外流，“hina，你告诉我，这些都是假的！你快说啊。”

“……”村上信五的拳头握的更紧了，紧的都嵌进了肉里，鲜血一点点的掺了出来，他却一点也不感觉到疼，过了很久，才听他颤巍巍的明显带着哭腔的一句对不起。

“把人带回去吧。”老大命人把横山裕带走，抹掉村上信五脸上的泪水安慰道：“不哭，你做的很好，以后的你会更加闪耀。”

横山裕被关在屋子里，反手帮在椅子上，眼前是刺眼的强光，这是为了不让他睡觉，他这几天被各种逼问，他们使用了各种折磨人的方式，甚至吐真剂，但是任凭怎么折磨，怎么可能轻易的就让他这个受过训练的卧底开口呢。

刺痛从周身蔓延开来，身体控制不住的痉挛，那是被电击之后留下的后遗症，他已经快72小时没有睡觉了，已经濒临极限，他开始分不清现实与幻境，耳边嗡嗡作响，什么也听不清。

不知道过了多久，他感觉有人在给他解绳子，动作十分慌张，他努力的睁开眼睛，聚焦一处。

是村上信五，他满是眼泪的帮他解开束缚，拖着他就要往外走，嘴里似乎还在说着什么，但是他听不清了，他被交到一个人的手里，再之后就彻底昏迷了过去，直到再次醒来已经到了医院。

“哎，你终于醒啦。”坐在病床边的正是自己的联络人，安田章大。

“我怎么会在这里？”

“我接到了求救信号，就来就你了，你怎么回事，已经快3个月没有联络过我了。”安田章大说。

3个月，那之前正是村上信五假装投靠的时候，原来不光暴露，之后的联络也都是假的，甚至那场交易以及那些所谓埋伏好的警察，不过是一场戏罢了。

“谁发的信号？”

“能发求救信号的难道除了你还有别人？”

有，横山裕想，他告诉过一个人，那个人是村上信五。

“哎！Yoko，你怎么哭了？”

到最后，救了自己的人还是他。

横山裕在医院静养了一段日子便出了医院，之后他因为卧底任务失败，而回了刑事课继续做一名普通的小刑警，

那一年后，他听说那位老大终于被抓了，身边一干人等都相继入狱，这个犯罪集团也终于被捣毁。

“横山君，有个犯人说，想见你。”

“唔？谁？”

“叫村上信五的。”

探室间里，两人相隔厚重的玻璃，横山裕见到村上信五时，憔悴的可怕，双手颤巍巍的拿起电话，横山裕注意到他指骨间通红的印子，不禁哽咽道：“手怎么回事？”

“折了，再也不能弹钢琴了。”村上信五的声音沙哑，嘴皮干的往外翻，无奈的笑了笑，“对不起，毁了你起前程。”

横山裕试图去触碰，想去多么感受它的温度，可是那里始终隔着一层冰冷的玻璃无法触及，他看到那双手的瞬间心就碎了，村上信五从此无法抚摸他心爱的钢琴，那双手再也没法弹出优美的琴声。

明明是在外面，横山裕却哭着说对不起。

“你喜欢我什么？”

“你的脸，你的手，你弹钢琴的样子。”横山裕说。

那是他们甜蜜又刺激短短的3个月。

“你可以叫我hina，我小名。”

“为什么这么女孩子的名字。”

“因为我妈说我小时候长得像雏形明子，就这么来的。”

……

“hina，你喜欢弹钢琴吗？”

“一开始不喜欢，慢慢地就爱上了。”

“那我呢？你什么时候喜欢我的？”横山裕有点吃味了，对方却只是一架钢琴。

“唔……你猜！？”

……

“yoko，你为什么要来当卧底？”

“恩……”横山裕有些不好意思，因为他的理由实在过于庸俗，别人都是为了人民，为了社会，他却只是为了自己：“跟你一样。”  
……  
“yoko yoko 你振作一点！”村上信五急切的拍着已经快失去意识的横山裕，“对不起，我欺骗了你。”  
……  
“对不起……我爱你。”

“谢谢你救了我。”横山裕眼睛通红，矛盾的感情一发不可收拾，到底还是恨不起来。

“我也算赎罪了。我会好好悔过的。”村上信五丢下那句话，便起身离开。

“hina！”横山裕声音大的穿透隔音玻璃，村上信五转头看过去，看到横山裕口型说了三个字后，他笑了，眼泪终于还是控制不住的掉了下来。

那一刻，他们不再去想到底是谁对谁错，或许从来没有想过这个问题吧，即便带着正义的帽子，最后的结果终究都是为了自己的利益，人生来不都是自私的吗。

出了监狱大门，安田章大感叹道：“就是他啊？”

横山裕无声的点点头，随机掏出打火机，点了根烟。

“哎，何必呢，世界这么大，去哪里不好，非要选择这条路。”安田章大借了个火，又叨叨了几句，“这下好了，我看那手，这辈子都别想弹琴了，自杀式的选择，自毁前程。”

……

横山裕沉默的呼出一口烟，慢慢说道：“不，是因为我，我毁掉了他的前程。”

-END-


End file.
